


This is Madness...

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Harry Potter is in the wrong place at the wrong time.  Short story. AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters. 
> 
> Hermione is of age in this.

At Grimmauld Place, if Hermione looks at Snape, she has a look of wary politeness on her face.

If Snape looks at Hermione at all, it's with the look of someone who has just spotted an insect. One that might need to be squashed.

They are both good at hiding the truth.

Hermione comes down to the kitchen at midnight and finds Snape sitting at the table, face expressionless. Waiting for her.

She smiles gently at her lover and Snape's face softens.

They kiss tenderly.

This is madness, Harry thinks to himself, concealed under his Invisibility cloak in the corner.

FINIS


End file.
